Changes
by RevengeADDICT
Summary: What happens when Nikita's abusive boyfriend Owen takes it to far? Will she turn to Michael for comfort? It's better then it sounds, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**While we all wait and wait and wait and wait and WAIT for season 4 of Nikita, I decided to put out a story to get it out of my mind! So review and tell me what you like, or hate, or if it made you puke from reading it... Just review!**

Nikita Mears walked down the icy sidewalks of New York, clutching her jacket tightly around her as she walked through the doors of the big company she worked for. She checked her phone again, realizing she was late. _Shoot. _One of these days, she was going to get fired. She just grinned. That would _never _happen. Not with Michael working as manager. Michael West was always trying to flirt with her. Most of the time she blew it off, as she did with all the other guys. But sometimes, _sometimes,_ she might answer back with "You don't look to bad yourself," just to see him smile at her. And honestly, every woman loves getting flowers and chocolate from a guy. She shook it off, not realizing where she was going until she bumped into the man she had just been thinking about. "Michael!"

Michael West had been sitting in Nikita's office waiting for her, and when she didn't show up he began to worry. So when he walked into the lobby, not looking where he was going, he happened to find what he was looking for. Nikita.

"Michael!" Luckily he caught her before she fell down. He grinned. "You look beautiful today." She smirked at him. "Let me up." He brought her to her feet, still not letting go of her in his strong arms. "You _do _look beautiful today, you know. You always do." She just pushed him off as he tried to kiss her. "Michael, stop. I have a boyfriend!" Michael scoffed. "Owen? That jerk? So you choose that piece of junk over me?" Michael tried to put his arm around her as he walked with her to the elevator. Nikita shrugged it off. "He's not a jerk, Michael! Stop talking about him like that." Michael stopped, becoming serious. "Nikita, you know that's not what I mean. " She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again as she stepped into the elevator.

Nikita opened the door to her apartment. "I'm home!" Owen was sitting on the couch watching something on TV, but got up as soon as he saw her come in, he got up and grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on." Nikita tried to pull her wrist away. "Owen, I'm not in the mood right now." Owen just yanked her into him and dragged her to their bedroom. "Stop!" Nikita yelled, knowing he wouldn't. He never did. He ripped off her shirt and skirt as she struggled against him. "It would make it easier if you just went along with it," he told her as he handcuffed her to the bed. Nikita was able to kick him hard in the face as he worked on her handcuffs, making him angry. He slapped her face hard, leaving a burning red mark. Nikita fought back tears as she wondered why she even stayed with him...

**Ok, so just review and tell me what you thought of it! I know it was short, but hopefully it wasn't that bad! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe all the reviews I got from you guys! Thank you so much, I'm so glad you liked it! Your reviews make my day!**

Michael had just sat down when he saw Nikita walk by the glass window of his office. He immediately got up to go say hi to her as he always did. Only this time when he jogged down the hallway yelling "Nikita!", she didn't stop to wave and smile at him. She just quickly walked into her office and closed the door. Michael frowned, wondering what was wrong. He opened the door to her office.

"Nikita, are you okay?" She turned her head so he couldn't see her face, and sighed. "I'm fine, Michael. Just tired." He frowned, and walked over to her. "Look at me." Nikita slowly stood up and shook the hair out of her face. Michael's face quickly changed into a soft expression when he saw the huge bruise on her cheek. "Nikita.." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, causing her to wince in pain. "Did Owen do this to you?" She opened her mouth to speak. "He...he didn't mean it. I know he didn't. He's better then that."

Michael slammed his fist down on the desk, making her jump. "What _is _it in him that makes you love him, Nikita? This isn't the first time I've seen the marks of what he does for you! And how many times has he lied to you, or cheated on you, or hurt you? And you keep coming back to him! Nikita, I would be better than him! Please, give me one chance. One chance."

Nikita looked at him and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest. Michael was taken by surprise with her actions. She had never done anything like this before. She told him all about the previous night as he comforted her in his arms. "He-he grabbed me, and I think he was drunk or something. He picked me up and dragged me into the bedroom." As she told him this, Michael was tensing his muscles without even realizing it, so angry at Owen for this. Nikita continued her story. "He ripped my clothes off, and he pushed me on the bed. I tried to fight back, but he was too strong. He handcuffed me to the bed, but I was able to kick him pretty hard. He got really mad, and he hit me. That's what the bruise is from." Michael squeezed her tighter in his arms.

"Listen, I'm going to go to your house and talk to Owen, okay? And while I talk to him, you pack up all your stuff, because you're not staying there anymore. You can stay at my place, okay? Just don't believe him. He won't change. And now you have me." Nikita just nodded. "Okay. Okay, let's go."

**What do you think Owen will do? The tension... Review for an update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and follows and favorites! Keep em' coming to get more updates!**

Michael opened the door of Nikita's apartment, looking disgusted at the sight of Owen. Nikita walked in behind him, shyly holding onto his arm as if she was scared of Owen. She should be, he was probably drunk, as always. "Hey!" Owen yelled as he walked up to Nikita. "Who's this guy?" Michael stepped in front of her, whispering "Go pack your things," in her ear before answering Owen. Owen watched Nikita as she walked into the bedroom before turning to Michael. "What's going on here?" Michael crossed his arms and smirked at the man standing in front of him. "Well, I saw the huge bruise on her face and the handcuff marks on her wrists and figured I needed to do something." Owen shook his head and took a step closer to him. "No, you don't know what she's talking about. She loves this kind of stuff. You just want her for yourself." As he finished, Nikita walked out with three large suitcases. Michael walked over to her. ''Go put those in the car and come back up, I need to take care of Owen here." Nikita nodded. "Michael?" He turned to her. "Yeah?" "Don't do anything stupid." He just grinned. "I can handle it. Go." She nodded.

Nikita walked down the stairs as fast as she could, hoping that Michael or Owen wouldn't do anything stupid. As soon as she loaded her things up in Micheal's car, she ran back upstairs to get Michael so they could leave.

Michael smirked. "She's coming with me, and there's nothing you can do about it." Owen blinked. "Oh yeah? So, you're telling me that I can't do something about you coming in and taking my girlfriend?" Michael scoffed. "Girlfriend? You treated her more like a bondage slave." Owen shook his head. "Look, whatever your name is, you're not taking her anywhere." Michael took a step closer to him. "Oh yeah? What if I do? What're you gonna do about it?" Owen, without hesitation, punched Michael straight in the face. Michael was thrown back by the force, but quickly rebounded by punching him in the face and kicking him in the stomach.

Nikita heard a crash as she jogged down the hallway, and when she opened the door, she saw Michael and Owen throwing each other around. "Stop!" She yelled. They both turned to look at her, but it was Owen who quickly moved to put his arm around her neck in a choke hold. Nikita tried to pry it away, it wasn't choking her, but she didn't like being held by this man. Owen smiled at Michael. "You touch me and I snap her neck. " Michael put his hands up, not wanting to hurt Nikita anymore then she already was. Owen just grinned and moved closer to Michael. Michael looked at Nikita, who looked very scared. Suddenly Owen grinned and threw Nikita to the floor and slammed his fist into Micheal's face. That was enough for Michael. He didn't want to watch Nikita cry one more time than she already had. He grabbed a kitchen knife that was big and sharp and walked toward Owen with it. "Walk away now." Owen raised up his hands and backed up into his room. "Let's go, Nikita," Michael said, and opened the door.

By the time that they made it back to Micheal's house, Nikita was tired out. It was close to midnight and they both had work in the morning. Nikita was shocked, though, to see Micheal's house. It was huge! "You never told me you lived in a mansion!" Michael smiled. "You never asked." He climbed out of the car and grabbed her suitcases. "Come on!" He opened the big doors for her. Nikita smiled at the kind gesture. When she walked in, her mouth literally dropped. It was even bigger on the inside! He smiled when he saw her excitement. "So, this is the second, main floor. Has a kitchen and a living room in this area and a gym down that hallway. The basement is just a rec room, lots of games and stuff. Our bedrooms will be on the third floor." He led her to a spiral staircase and they walked up to a hallway. "This is my room," he said, gesturing to a room at the end. "Your room is right across from it." He opened the door across from his and walked in. Nikita smiled. The room was huge, with a walk in closet and its own bathroom. There was a large four poster bed too, it seemed like to much to ask from him! She turned to face him. "Is all this for me!" He nodded. "It's one of the guest rooms. You can have it." She smiled and hugged him tight, feeling him wrap his arms around her. She pulled away, tired. "Good night, Michael." He turned to walk out. "Good night."

She was awoken in the morning by the feeling of someone staring at her. Sleepily opening her eyes, she saw Michael standing at the door. She sat up. "How long have you been here?" He looked embarrassed. "I came in to get you up, but you look so pretty when you're asleep." She smiled and shook her head. Still the same old Michael. "What time is it?" He looked at the clock in her room. "6:30. I didn't know what time you usually get up." She got out of bed, wearing a black tank top with pink polka dot sleep shorts. "Okay, we have to leave in two hours. I'm going to go take a shower." He nodded, and left her room.

Nikita came out an hour later, planning to eat breakfast and leave. Her heels clicked on the wood floor, making Michael turn around. He was dressed and ready, but he had still had time to make her pancakes. She smiled at the gesture. "You didn't have to." He set a plate down in front of her. "I wanted to." They ate together happily, and Nikita realized she felt...good around Michael. Something she never got with Owen. And she liked it.

**I tried to make this chapter longer, sorry if its still to short! If you guys think they are going to have an easy life, think again! Owen will be back, and he won't be happy with Michael! So, tell me what you think of it and review!**


	4. Owen's return

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! And to Soleilfrance1, I will try my best to update both fanfics quickly! Thanks for all the support and hope you like the chapter!  
**

Over the few days Nikita had been living with Michael, things have been great. She's explored all of his huge house, unpacked all her things and even made him go shopping with her to buy all vegan foods. She felt so much better then when she was with Owen. She technically wasn't with Michael either, but she felt an odd connection with him. She shook her head. She was supposed to be relaxing. It was a Saturday morning, and she was sitting on the couch in her usual tanktop and shorts with a bathrobe over, drinking a cup of water. She set it down on the coffee table when she heard Michael walk in.

"Good morning," he said, walking over to her and sitting down. She smiled. She loved the sound of his deep voice in the morning.

"Good morning. Sleep good?" It was their usual morning conversation. But this morning, Nikita felt...different. She didn't know why, though. But Michael did.

"Hey, Nikita.. do you want to go out?" He quickly added a lame excuse when she choked on her water. "For a walk. Go out for a walk." Nikita's heart stopped pounding in her chest. _Can't believe I thought he'd do it,_ she thought. _I'm such an idiot. _She realized she had been lost in thought for a while and he was staring at her like she was insane.

"Oh! Yeah, I'd love to. But since it's such a nice day, I was thinking we could go for a swim instead?''

Michael nodded his head. "Like I'd miss seeing you in a bikini." She hit him with the pillow and laughed as he grabbed her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs.

"No! I wanna go in slow." They were standing in front of Michael's huge outdoor pool, and the water was freezing! She dipped her foot in the water and quickly pulled it back. "It's so cold!" Michael smiled at her adorable shyness and quickly grabbed her and lifted her up bridal style. "Michael, no!" She shrieked before he threw her in. Nikita came up gasping, and mad at him. He grinned and put his hand out for her. She grabbed it, pulling him in instead of pulling herself up. Soon they were both soaking wet and splashing each other. She laughed and laughed as he tickled her stomach. Right now, her life seemed like it couldn't get any better! But she didn't know that all that was about to change.

Owen sat in his apartment. He was thinking lots of things right now, like where was Nikita and how was he going to pay the bills now? He slammed his fist down on the table, angry at himself. _It's my fault,_ he thought. _If I'd been better to her she wouldn't be gone. She'd be here. _Suddenly an idea formed. What if... What if Michael was just as bad as him? Or maybe even worse! He sat back and thought. He wasn't about to let her go... Not yet.

After their swim, Nikita and Michael had gone inside to dry off. "I'm going to go change," Nikita told Michael. "Okay. Hey, when you're done, do you wanna go to this dance thing?" Nikita stopped halfway up the stairs. "Dance thing?" Michael nodded. "Yeah. Ryan gave me two tickets and I didn't want them to go to waste. You wanna go?" Nikita smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to. I'll go get ready."

Once Nikita had gotten upstairs and closed the door, she laid back on her bed, smiling. She realized she had more then a crush on Michael now, it was stronger then that. She hoped he felt that way too, and that he wouldn't just see her as a pretty face. Maybe tonight he would make a move. Now, what was she going to wear?

Michael adjusted his tie in the mirror, waiting for Nikita to come downstairs. He heard heels click on the floor and looked up. She was wearing a hot pink lacy tube top dress. The way her makeup went with her straightened hair and the look of it all... She looked beautiful. Nikita smiled at him. "You know it's rude to stare." Michael immeditatly pulled himself together. "You look great." Nikita smirked. "You'd think so." She walked down the rest of the stairs and grabbed her white leather coat. "Let's go!"

When Nikita and Michael walked into the dance, things were already in motion. Lots of couples were already on the dance floor slow dancing. Michael swallowed hard. This would be the first time he'd ever danced with Nikita, and he didn't want to mess anything up. He wanted to kiss her on the floor, but he had already flirted with her so many times and she'd rejected him. He tried to blow it off when he felt Nikita grab his hand. He was shocked back into attention and looked down at her. She was smiling at him. "Let's go dance!" He swallowed and followed her onto the dance floor. A slow song was playing, so Nikita put her hands on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They swayed back and forth for a little, before they started talking. Michael was the first one to break the silence. "Nikita, I'm having a really good time." He knew it was lame, but he wanted to start a conversation. She nodded. "Me too. I'm really glad I moved in with you, Michael." There. She got it out. Now he knew she was interested. Michael smiled. "You know, ever since I first met you, I've always thought you-" He was cut off by a man talking. "May I cut in?" Her eyes widened. "Owen?"

He stepped in between her and Michael. "I need to talk to you," he said as he placed his hands on her waist. Michael sighed and stepped back. Owen wouldn't try anything with this many people around.

Owen pressed her close against him and began to speak. "Nikita, I miss you. I want you to come back home." He moved his hands down to her hips and started pulling her agianst him. "Get off of me!" She pushed at him. He tightend his grip on her, hard enough to hurt her. "Ow! Owen, stop!" He held her still and put his mouth down next to her ear. "I make the descisions," he whispered before kissing her.

Michael walked back over to get Nikita back from Owen, when he saw them kissing. He ran over to them and pulled Nikita away. "WHAT THE HECK!"

**I know, way to short but I felt like this is a good way to end this chapter. Review if you want to!**


	5. Chapter 5 Accident

**Sorry I keep forgetting to update! Hope its worth the wait. Apologies about the length, next chapter will be the last and I'm planning to go all out then.**

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK!"

Michael was so mad at her right now. She told him she didn't love him, but now what? She was with... him! And after all he's done for her!

Nikita didn't see what he was so mad about. Of course he would understand that _Owen _kissed her first! First, she was going to handle the problem at hand. Turning to Michael, she placed a kiss on his trembling lips. Turning to Owen, she let her hand swing across his face, making sure to rake her nails down his cheek. She wanted him to have the same reminders she used to get. "Listen up, Owen. If I left you, it's because I wanted to, and it's because it was the right decision."

Nikita walked over so that she was in between the two men. "Now, I can either choose Michael, who's been nothing but kind to me for this past week, or I could choose you, the alcoholic who abused his girlfriend. What do you think would be a better option?"

Owen could still feel the sting of her slap, and an angry red mark was forming on his left cheek. "I've changed, Nikita. I'm better now. I promise that if you'd come back home with me, I'd worship you."

Nikita stepped over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I don't want a worshiper, Owen. I want a man who sees me for who I really am and still loves me. I want someone who will care for me no matter how I treat them, and I can be very mean sometimes. I want Michael."

Michael slid his hand up his new girlfriend's back as they both watched Owen slink away, humiliated and angry. Nikita turned to Michael, facing him. "Michael, I meant what I said. I want you, if you'll still have me."

All he could do was smile. "I've always wanted you, Nikita. But now you can actually return my feelings."

He pulled her into a kiss, their first real one. The peck on the lips that Nikita had given as an apology didn't count. She wrapped her arms around his neck,as he pulled her closer to him. They ended up just embracing each other. Swaying back and forth on the dance floor, and every song seemed to fit their mood. Michael finally spoke as he stroked Nikita's hair. "I love you."

Nikita's heart skipped a beat; she had just moved in with him and things were progressing so quickly! But that's what she'd always wanted, and letting go of Owen helped her see it. "I love you too."

* * *

Michael was already up when Nikita walked out next morning. She surprised him by leaning down and placing her arms around his neck, kissing the top of his head. "Good morning."

He looked up, smiling at her. "Hey! I made you breakfast."

Nikita smiled at yet another kind gesture. Michael was too good for her, she didn't deserve this. "Michael, why are you being so nice to me?"

He looked at her, confused. She continued. "I'm a horrible person, Michael. You've been nice to me when I was so mean to you with Owen, and you still let me move in with you. I'm not a good person! Most men wouldn't want anything to do with me! With the exception of Owen, who just basically took the money I made and spent it on drugs and alcohol. So why would an angel like you ever love me?"

Michael pulled her onto his lap, not believing that this woman didn't think she was perfect enough for him. "Nikita, I never stopped caring about you because I could always see what no one else couldn't. I saw the beautiful girl on the outside, and I saw the even prettier one on the inside. The girl you don't want to show to anyone, because then you'd be completely trusting them. I think you showed that side to Owen, though, and he didn't treasure it like someone should. I always have, Nikita. I've always loved all of you, and I will continue to."

Nikita felt tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't think of a place she'd rather be right now. She loved him, and she was ready to marry him right now. "Thank you," was all she could get out.

Michael nodded, and took her hand in his. "Don't cry, honey. What's wrong?"

Nikita smiled at him. "Nothing, Michael. It's what's right."

* * *

Alex had just finished her morning workout, and was about to settle down on the couch and gain back all the calories she'd burned with the chocolate that Sean had sent over when her phone rang. Seeing the caller ID, Nikita, she immediately picked it up. "Hey!"

Nikita smiled, happy her best friend had answered. "You won't believe what just happened this week, Alex. You picked the wrong time to go to Hawaii!"

Alex was now very curious. "What? What happened!"

Nikita was very happy to tell her everything that had happened, and in specific detail. So when Michael walked down the hallway an hour later to see if his girlfriend wanted to go for a swim, he heard her chattering on about "My dress was really expensive, though, but I think Michael liked it, and I had this white jacket that went _perfectly _with it..."

Michael just smiled. Nikita had slight ADD when it came to storytelling. But he wasn't holding it against her. He liked the times she'd tell him bedtime stories, as if he was a child, and next thing he knew, he'd be listening to a full recap of the latest Say yes to the Dress. He grinned and left her alone. She'd come when she was ready.

* * *

"Yeah!"

Michael had challenged Nikita to a game of one-on-one basketball, and so far, he was winning. She was tall, but he was taller. And she was so small that it was easy to break around her. Nikita panted, tired after Michael's third slam dunk. "You're obviously going to win, Michael. What's the point of tiring me out?"

He smiled. "All right. If I can make a basket from half court, I win. If I don't make it on the first try, you win."

Nikita grinned. "I'll take that bet."

She stood next to him, watching as the ball spun off his fingertips. It was obviously going short. She smiled, she was going to win. At least, she would have, unless Alex and Sean hadn't walked in and Sean had set the basketball into the net. Michael cheered. "I won!"

Nikita was happy to see her friends, but not happy that Michael'd beat her. "That was cheating."

He grinned and tickled her chin. "Sore loser?"

She sighed. "Whatever..."

Sean dribbled the ball on the ground, trying to impress Alex, who was too busy checking out the huge house she'd walked into. "Michael, you never told me you were a millionaire."

Michael shrugged his shoulders modestly. "I make do."

Nikita laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "I bet me and Alex can beat you and Sean to the pool!"

Michael grinned. "First one in the water wins!"

The four took off, racing towards the cold water at top speed. Nikita was in the lead, before she stepped on a slippery spot of cement. It caused her to fall, knocking her head on the metal bench next to her. Michael's eyes widened in fear as he ran to her side, followed by Alex. "Nikita? Nikita!"

* * *

**Okay, I think the next chapter will be the last one. It's been harder to write this story lately! Okay, well, give me your ideas on the story! Review!**


End file.
